


Weekend Plans

by bec2224



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Character Bashing, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bec2224/pseuds/bec2224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has plans for Brian for the weekend,of course Michael thinks he knows Brian better than Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Plans

Michael heard the bell ding over his head, looking towards the back of the diner he spotted his friend in the last booth; he'd only taken one step when he noticed who was sitting with Emmett.

"Jesus, does he have to be every fucking place I go?" Michael muttered to himself. Justin Taylor had moved back from New York almost four months ago. Sixteen months of thinking the brat was finally out of their lives, sixteen months of having his best friend back again. Granted Brian had been very busy with visiting Gus in Toronto or with the massive amounts of business trips he'd had to take for Kinnetic but at least the times that Michael did get to see him it was just the two of them again, it was quite easy to make plans on days that Em and Teddy were busy, what with Ted spending most of his time with Blake now that they were back together again, and Emmett was too far busy with getting Auntie Em's Parties off the ground to spend time with them. So once again it was just Brian and Mikey, not as much as Michael wanted but he was happy with what he could get.

But then Justin had returned, and not only had he come home it seemed that a lot of those business trips for Kinnetic weren't business after all, turned out Brian was going to New York to see Justin. They had never broken up to begin with; Michael had just assumed that they weren't together.

And now it was even worse, Brian still went to Babylon, but Justin was always there, because now it seemed like they were really a couple. Yeah, they still went to Babylon, still fucked other people, but now there was something there, something Michael didn't understand, he couldn't put his finger on it but it was still there. They were more comfortable together; there wasn't the high drama that used to accompany the relationship. Michael had tried talking to Ben about it but Ben had just laughed and said that maybe the honeymoon was over; just proving to Michael that he either didn't see it or didn't know what Michael was talking about. So here he was again, having to sit through the Brian and Justin crap all over again. Plus it seemed to Michael that Brian treated him differently, he didn't touch him the same, when they parted company now Brian just waved or gave him a small hug sometimes with his good-bye, but he didn't kiss Michael, not anymore. No gently hand placed on the curve of his neck drawing him in anymore. Michael thought that hurt worse than anything, the lack of small touches the he used to receive from his best friend.

Michael pasted a fake smile on his face as he joined the other two men at the table.

"Sweetie, I was wondering where the heck you had gotten to." Emmett sighed. "I thought we were meeting at noon?"

"Yeah, I got stuck helping some idiot woman pick out a few comics for her son for his birthday," Michael answered as he removed his jacket. "She didn't even have a clue about what he liked and she didn't know one damn thing about any of the comics I showed her."

Michael watched as Justin shoved a bunch of pamphlets and other papers into his messenger bag. "Hey Boy Wonder."

"Hey Michael," Justin said with a smile quickly shoving the bag under the table.

"What were you two talking about?" Michael asked as he picked up a menu even though after all these years he knew every word on the damn thing.

"Well…" Emmett began. 

"Nothing," Justin cut him off still wearing that stupid smile and ignoring the look he was receiving from Emmett. "So how's Ben, haven't seen him in awhile?"

"It's exam time; he's either been giving them or grading them for a week now. It'll probably be another week before he's even close to being finished." Michael looked back and forth between the two men; he wondered what it was that Justin didn't want Emmett to mention. "So where's Brian been, he wasn't at Babylon in the last few days, and he hasn't returned any of the messages I left for him?"

"He's finishing up a major campaign that he's been working on for a few months now. I thought he had told you all about it." Justin said as he snatched up his scarf up and wrapped it around his neck, reaching back he slid his arms into his coat.

"Michael never listens when Brian talks about work, do you Michael?" Emmett held his cup up letting Kiki know that he needed a refill, she snatched up the pot and filled Em's cup, and then after taking their orders she headed for the kitchen.

"Well, today's the last day until they actually start putting the ad out; Brian's been under a lot of stress, I'm just glad it's over." Justin finished buttoning up his coat, reaching down he grabbed his bag from under the table.

"Leaving already?" Michael asked snidely. Good, he didn't want to spend his entire lunch hour listening to the kid go on and on about Brian.

Justin smiled, "yep, things to do, people to see." 

"Don't you mean people to fuck?" Michael snapped back.

Justin smiled, "nope, Brian doesn't get off till five-thirty; and then we both get off."

Emmett laughed, "You go baby, say hello to Big and Bold for me."

Justin smiled again, Michael wondered if his lips were hurting with all the damn smiling the kid did. "Sure thing Emmett. Want me to have Brian call you Michael?"

Michael hated that the spoiled little brat even thought he had the right to ask him that. "No, he'll call. Brian would never forget to call me we've been friends too long to let anything or anyone come between us."

Justin just kept smiling, waving his hand at the two men he headed towards the door. Kiki stepped up to the table and placed their orders in-front of them.

"You know, Justin isn't coming between you and Brian Michael, he never has." Emmett said quietly as he salted his meal.

"I didn't say that." Michael snapped, he was so mad he pulled too many napkins out of the holder, shoving most of them back in he glared at Emmett.

"Well, yes, you did. I was sitting right here and you said…" 

"I know what I said Emmett just leave it alone." Michael's voice sounded childish even to himself. "I just don't want to talk about him. It seems everyone is always bitching at me about the way I talk to the Big City Artist here lately."

"Boy, somebody is touchy today, is Ben's Babylon time the only thing those exams would be getting in the way of?"

Michael just looked at him, his face filled with confusion. "What?" 

Emmett rolled his eyes, it was a shame Michael just didn't get his little reference, and it was a waste to use them on the poor boy sometimes. "Your sex life…are the exams screwing up your sex life too, pardon the pun."

Michael glared at him. "My sex life is perfectly fine; Ben and I are perfectly fine thank you."

"Okay, whatever you say." Emmett sighed. 

"What were you and Justin talking about before I came in?" Michael questioned.

Emmett just sat and stared at him for a few seconds.

"What?" Michael snapped.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about him, you just said…"

"I know what I said; just tell me what you were talking about."

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone," Emmett clapped his hands together and smiled. "Justin has this sinfully romantic hotel package for two. Do you remember that new hotel that's opening up on Market Street?"

"The one with the huge glass windows at the top, yeah, I saw it."

"Well, they are offering a Grand Opening Special; it's for two nights, breakfast and dinner included, a massively huge Jacuzzi, and a king size bed all for a ridiculously low price. They sent it to Kinnetics, Brian of course told Cynthia to just throw it away, but she got the brilliant idea to show it to Justin and between the two of them they're going to make sure that that big hardworking stud gets to relax and enjoy himself now that his big job is finished. From what Justin was telling me Brian really needs to relax after today, the pressure will be off and our Sunshine is going to make it happen, isn't that just so romantic?"

Michael laughed, "Oh yeah romantic and we all know how Brian just loves to do romantic things. That kid is just proving what I've known all along, he has no idea who Brian Fucking Kinney really is." 

"Oh I wouldn't say that, Justin has been around the block and back again when it comes to Brian Kinney, they've been through a hell of a lot together, and they are still together Michael, that has to mean something. I think it's you who doesn't want to believe that Brian has changed."

Michael snorted, "Brian is and always will be the same man he has always been. No regrets, no apologies, no…"

"Oh for God's sake Michael will you give it a rest. They've been together for almost seven years. Justin isn't some innocent 17 year old twink straight off the country club beat anymore; his rose colored glasses got smashed a long time ago. I think you're the one who doesn't know Brian Kinney anymore and that just pisses you off to no end. Well you're just going to have to get over it, you have Ben, and Brian has Justin, that's the way of the world. Let it rest."

Michael slammed his lips together and glared at the man sitting a cross from him. "Nobody and I mean nobody HAS Brian Kinney; especially not that bleached blond spoiled country club brat. And nobody knows him, not like I do; I'm the one that was there for him when he was growing…"

"But he's finally all grown up Michael. It might have taken him a bit longer than the rest of us…well some of us but he's done it. He's the owner of not one, but two large businesses, he's one hell of a father to Gus, a very good friend to every member of our family including you, plus he has a responsible, attractive, intelligent partner by his side, the same as you I might add. But unlike you he and Justin have had things thrown at them that can break a normal man, but they didn't, they held on and their stronger for it. Brian is not the same man he was back when the two of you were comparing hand jobs and pick-up lines while watching `Dirty Dancing'. "

They had both stopped eating during their conversation, Kiki noticed and brought over their checks, setting them on the corner of the table she didn't stop to wish them a good day, she'd worked here long enough to know that Debbie's boy could turn on you when he got like this. Stepping back behind the counter again she started wiping it down and acted like she wasn't listening. Boy would she have some gossip to tell the girls tonight. It seemed Michael Novotny still wasn't over his little crush on Brian Kinney after all; not even having that big beefy hunk of a Professor seems to have put a dent in it. Oh well, it hadn't made a difference before, it won't make one now. Kinney wasn't dropping his hot little Sunshine anytime soon. 

"And widdle Justin did it all, made him into the man he is, is that what you're saying?" Michael was getting tired of hearing that Justin had Brian. "He tamed the Wild Stud Kinney."

"No Michael, Justin didn't tame him, Justin doesn't think of Brian as a wild beast that needed to be tamed. He recognized something that maybe the rest of us didn't, not for a long time. Brian Kinney isn't some God or Superhero, he's just a man, a man that needed it shoved in his face time and time again that he's worth loving."

"Hey, I was there for Brian whenever he needed me; I showed him all the time that he was worth loving." Michael stammered. Emmett was really starting to piss him off. Once again someone else was telling him that he really didn't know his own best fucking friend.

"Yes, you were, but even you got to admit, you let him get away with all kinds of shit. You placed him on a pedestal and made it very hard for him to be the man he could be, you always expected less from him, not more. Justin understood that Brian could be more, could be a better man. Justin recognized the man underneath the mask. You Michael, you liked the mask, you loved it. Hell, you fantasized about it." Emmett counted out his change, laying the money with his bill he stood and removing his coat from the booth he slid his arms into it.

"You don't know what the fuck you are talking about." Michael slammed his money down on the table top.

Emmett just shook his head and turned and left without another word. 

"Nobody knows what the fuck they…" He was so angry he didn't notice that when he stood up and grabbed his coat the sleeve swung a cross the table top knocking all the money and the check onto the floor. 

"Damn it!"

Bending over Michael started picking up the bills and changed scattered at his feet. Something caught his eye as he started to stand, he noticed a colorful piece of paper lying on the floor under the table, dropping down onto his knees he reached back and grabbed the paper. Standing up again he brought it to his eyes and read all about the Grand Opening of the Pittsburgh Grand. He read about the specials that Emmett had told him about. He noticed a small white receipt stapled to the brochure. He also noticed the word confirmation typed out in bold black print. He read off the nine numbers and letters under the word. He realized that the date Justin had chosen was this weekend coming up. He closed the brochure and stared at it for a few moments. The he smiled and headed towards the door.

******

Brian looked up as his intercom beeped; pressing the button he spoke, "yes."

His assistant Ruth's voice come over the speaker, "Mr. Novotny on line one."

Brian wondered what Michael wanted this time, Woody's, Babylon or family dinner night. Brian wasn't up for any of those things. In just over one hour he would have the word on the contracts for Brown's new athletic line and he was then going home and not leaving the loft till Monday morning. This weekend was just for him. Well him and Justin, he had plans to be buried in that tight ass all weekend long. No work, no family, no nothing. Sighing he reached out and picked up the phone.

"Michael is there no one buying any comics today?"

"Asshole, of course they are, but I can't take a moment to call my best friend." He heard Michael laugh at the other end of the line.

"Sure you can, and tell the Professor I said hi when you call him." Brian had started his own little ad campaign shortly after Justin had returned from New York, quietly inserting Ben's name whenever Michael would mention those two words--best friend. So far it wasn't working. Michael didn't seem to be catching on at all. Hell, Ted had figured it out after only a few weeks. Ted had laughed and said this was probably the one and only campaign Brian Kinney couldn't sell.

Brian had been amazed that Ted had caught on so quickly with what he had been doing with Michael, but then again in the past few years Ted had proved his worth over and over again, he'd proven to Brian how observant the man really was. Ted was not only showing what a great adman he could be, he was also showing Brian what a damn good friend he could be.

"Brian…Brian you still there?" Michael voice invaded Brian's thoughts.

"Yeah I'm here, what do you need?"

"Okay, well, its Friday night, Babylon what do you say?" Michael's heavy breath could be heard over the line. Brian could picture him standing with the phone pressed to his ear just waiting to hear Brian say yes.

"Not tonight Mikey, got plans, or should I say I'm not making any plans." Brian told the other man. "I'm going home and not leaving the loft for the entire weekend. So don't call…understand, DO NOT CALL!"

"Jesus what crawled up your ass?" Michael couldn't believe that Brian was turning down a night at Babylon. "But Briiiaaan, its Studs and Duds Night, you know you love picking out the studs from the duds." Michael whined into the phone.

Brian ignored the smart ass comment that entered his head, Studs and Duds, Brian and Michael…no, not going there he thought. "Not this weekend Mikey. Maybe we'll do something in a few weeks; I'll get back to you."

"What won't the old ball and chain let you out to play?" The snide comment could be heard perfectly over the line. Brian knew that at one time Michael saying those words would make him want to go out just to prove that it wasn't true. But not now. 

"I'll be balls deep in the old chain this weekend Michael…bye-bye." Brian hung up the phone.

Brian hit the intercom, "Ruth if Michael calls back tell him I'm in a meeting."

******

Brian was interrupted about twenty minutes later, he watched as Ted entered his office and got comfortable on his couch. 

"Well you don't have any files in your hands so that leads me to conclude that you haven't heard from Brown, but I bet you have heard from Michael." A soon as he finished speaking he went back to the papers infront of him.

Ted smiled then waived his hand back and forth between Brian and himself. "I just love this simpatico we have going Brian. I don't even have to open my mouth and you know what I'm going to say."

"Theodore the day I'm in your head just fucking shoot me." Brian hadn't even looked up when he spoke.

"I'll get right on that boss; I'll have the memo typed up this afternoon before you leave."

Brian smirked, he did a quick imitation of Michael, "Let me guess…Ted, see if you can get Brian to come to Babylon, right?"

Ted laughed "See you are Rage. Although you don't put enough whine in there, you should work on that."

"And you said…" Brian raised an eyebrow waiting for Ted's response.

"I said Brian is a grown man, if he doesn't want to come out to play, I can't make him."

Brian smirked. "Fuck you." He watched as the smile left Ted's face.

"And then he started in on Justin."

Brian sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Ted had something to say so he just sat back and waited.

"Brian don't you think this is getting a bit out of control. I mean come on; we all thought Michael had put his jealousies of Justin behind him years ago. Before Justin left for New York they were getting along great. Hell Michael even let Justin move in with him and Ben when you two broke up. And I know that they continued to work on Rage the entire sixteen months he was living there. I don't get it, why for the last four months has Michael reverted back to the jealous brat he became right after you met Justin. Why is he acting this way again?"

Brian leaned back in his chair and wondered when he had made Ted his father confessor. Was it when he had confided in Ted about the cancer, or when he'd find himself here in this very same office alone at night missing Justin horribly. At first he'd tell Ted to fuck off, the first few times Ted would do exactly that, but the fourth or fifth time he hadn't. He'd actually stayed and he had started to talk. Brian had made a few sarcastic remarks but for some reason Ted seemed to be immune to Brian's sarcasm. Well not immune, he just seemed to understand it better and to Brian's amazement he could give it back just as good. Brian didn't know if it was the booze, he did keep his office bar stocked with the best after all, or because he was just so damn lonely. Michael had never picked up on the loneliness, or he hadn't wanted to, but then Michael was good at only hearing what he wanted to hear. But Ted had, he'd not only picked up on it, he made Brian face it and he'd made him talk about it. If that had happened a few years ago Brian would have blew him off, and not in a life affirming way either. He would have found a way to shut the man up with a few well aimed barbs and then he would have just walked away without a thought. But he hadn't, he'd let Ted talk, and then he'd allowed Ted to get him talking.

So Ted and Brian had started having these weird nightly chats. At first it was about themselves, things they had wanted for themselves by the time they had reached their respective ages, then the things that they had fucked up in their lives and then it was about the family, and then Gus, and then finally Justin and Blake.

Brian had confided in Ted that he was afraid that Justin would still leave him one day, Ted had laughed and asked Brian if he didn't think that Ted didn't have those same exact thoughts running in his head about Blake, but Ted had looked him right in the eye and calmly told Brian…`hey they did leave us, and we survived, but we got a second chance and it's up to us what we do with it.' After that he found it easier to talk with Ted, it was almost like talking with Justin. Like Justin, Ted actually listened to him, unlike Michael and Lindsey who pretended to listen and then would proceed to tell him how he should act, should feel, should be. When he had finally gotten around to telling Justin about his and Ted conversations, not what they talked about but just the reality of the two of them talking, it had come as a quite a shock when Justin had just simple nodded and said `Ted's a good friend'. And Brian had realized he was a good friend.

"I don't know Theodore, and I'm not allowed to open up that can of worms with Michael. Justin has asked me to leave it alone. He says he can handle Michael."

Ted snorted, "He shouldn't have to HANDLE Michael. He just got back from New York for Christ sake, he has a lot to deal with moving back, and getting settled in, preparing for his shows, hell, living with you. Do you want to know what Michael said to me when I explained to him why you and Justin can't run to Babylon every night?"

Brian smirked, "and if I said no, you'd still tell me."

"I told him you were both working hard and his response was…"

"Justin doesn't have a job." They both said it at the same time.

Brian nodded, "yeah, I've heard it too. So has Justin. He thinks Justin is sitting around the loft watching soap operas and chatting on the phone with Daphne all day."

Ted shook his head, "What the fuck does he think Justin bought the loft below you guys for? I mean wasn't he at the family dinner when Justin explained that he's painting in his new studio as much as he can for his up-coming shows? Where the fuck was Michael when you two were arguing about the down-payment on the new studio? I mean everyone in the family knew he wouldn't accept any money from you for that."

"Mikey has selective hearing, he only hears what he wants to hear, and right now he wants to hear that Justin is taking advantage of me and living off my dollar."

Ted laughed, "What the hell would Justin need with your income, he's got one mighty fine looking portfolio for a 23 year old. Fuck I wish I had his money when I was 23. I was living on mac and cheese and sharing an apartment with two other people. I never had more than $200 bucks in the bank at one time back then."

"Michael doesn't understand that Justin's paintings are selling for a nice dime, he still thinks the best art Justin does goes into the comic book, hell he thinks it's the only art Justin creates." Brian stood and moved to the small refrigerator; removing two bottles of water he tosses one at Ted, who barely catches it in time.

"Christ, you know you could warn a guy."

Brian leaned back against the edge of his desk. "So Theodore, where're we at with Brown?"

Ted took a large sip and then smiled, "Oh yeah, that's what I really came in to tell you, the package is signed and delivered."

Brian stretches his arms out at his sides, "we done here?"

Ted nodded and stood. "We're done."

Brian stood up, he grabbed a few things from his desk, shut his computer down, snatched up his coat and he headed towards the door. "Have a good weekend Schmidt and don't call me unless the world is ending, understand?"

Ted smiled, "Completely understood Boss"

Brian stopped and ask Ruth if the same message that he gave Ted could be passed to Cynthia. With that Brian turned and headed for his car.

******

Justin watched as Brian moved up the steps and started to unbutton his shirt. "I told you I am not going anywhere this weekend. Me, you, that bed. End of story."

Justin laughed and started to re-button Brian's shirt again. "Nope, leave it on; we are so out of here. I've written an entire new story, just for us."

Brian stopped and dropped his head back. Sighing loudly he raised his head back up and eyeballed Justin. "I already told you I am not leaving this loft. Not for anything. I'm exhausted, stressed and just plain worn out. I'm not going anywhere."

Justin smiled again, "yes you are, we both are."

"Where the hell do you think we are going?" Brian snapped. This was starting to piss him off. He just wanted to come home and relax, that's it, nothing else. Was that too much to ask for?

Justin dropped his hands. "Do you trust me?"

Brian sucked his lips between his teeth. "I let you live here, hell I leave you alone with my fucking Prada, what the hell do you think?

"Then trust me now. We are not staying here this weekend." Justin patted Brian's chest and turned to grab the small suitcase off of the bed.

Brian flopped back onto the bed. "I'm not leaving." 

Justin stopped and sighed. "Okay, Plan B."

Brian raised his head up, "What the fuck is Plan B? Wait, what was Plan A?"

Justin dropped the suitcase and flopped onto the bed next to Brian.

"See isn't this much better than going out in the cold; now take your clothes off." Brian slid his hand down the front of Justin's pants. His fingers barely skimmed a few hairs before Justin was pulling it back out.

"Okay say we stay here and fuck. We're just getting into it, licking, sucking, when suddenly…ring…ring …ring."

Brian smiled, "do I make you hear bells Sunshine?"

"Shut up. It's the phone, Lindsey is on the line saying she needs to discuss something about Gus…boom, off you go to answer the phone and all she really has to discuss is Gus's dental bill, or report card, or whether or not you think Gus is too young for braces or any of the other hundred decisions she can't make without you."

Brian shakes his head and just smirks at him, "I'll turn off all the phones."

"Okay bare with me, Lindsey can't get you on the phone, she calls Deb, Deb tries to call, then she can't get you, you know she's going to call Michael. I can hear her now," Justin sits up more and his voice moves up a pitch, "Michael that asshole's not answering his phones and the girls need to talk to him about Gus.'" Brian watches as Justin's face and voice changes once more, "Michael decides it's an emergency and grabs his `emergencies' only key and off he runs."

Brian is smiling now, he really liked the way Justin made quotes with his hands; plus he can just picture Deb and Michael turning him not answering the phone into a catastrophe.

Justin continued, "Just when you've finally got your cock so deep into my ass I can taste it…the fucking loft door gets thrown open and in march Debbie and Michael screaming and hollering that you're an asshole, here you are fucking around when your son needs you."

Brian's smile disappears; he can imagine everything that Justin has described.

Justin leans over him and gently kisses his lips, pulling up about an inch he stares into Brian's eyes. "We both know that no matter what, even if we tell them a hundred times, the family will still call or stop by, Deb will want to call and bitch at you for keeping me locked up here. My mom will find some reason or other to call or come over; Lindsey will need to discuss something about Gus that could wait weeks, or months, hell Michael will show up at the door begging you with the whiny puppy dog eyes to go to Babylon. You know it and I know it, so I did something about it, okay."

"What did you do little boy?" Brian reached up and ran his hand through Justin's hair; it still felt as silky as that first night. Realizing what he was thinking he slid his hand down Justin's back and grabbed a handful of ass cheek. The same ass he thought he would be in by now, or at least have naked by now. "Tell me where we're going first?"

Justin laughed; he knew he had him with that statement, but this was Brian, you either had to give him something or else you'd be standing here arguing for hours. "We are going to be fucking and sucking in one of the best suites at the Pittsburgh Grand, we'll be spending two nights and three days in the lap of fucking luxury. King size bed, silk sheets, Jacuzzi, whirlpool tub…need I say more. Plus no one will know where we are."

Brian closed his eyes. Fucking and sucking now, or drive ten minutes and be locked away from well meaning family and friends for the entire weekend.

Justin was suddenly on his back watching his lover move down the steps and head for the door. "First one to the car gets the first blow job Sunshine."

Justin smiled and swung his fist in the air, "yes." Then Brian's word must have registered in his head, he was off the bed in a flash following Brian out of the door.

*****

Michael stood in his bathroom taking one last look in the mirror. He smiled; this was going to be great, well as great as it could be with Justin there, but hell he'd take what he could get, or better yet, Brian might get pissed about the whole hotel thing and let Justin standing in the lobby. The smile suddenly left his face. He wondered if Brian would be pissed at him…wait, no, no second guessing yourself Michael. He knows Brian Kinney better than anyone, no matter what Emmett thought he was the world's leading authority on Brian Kinney. Brian would hear Justin out, get pissed and run off to Babylon to prove once again that he wasn't some hetero-wanna-be boyfriend.

He could just picture it now, the two of them leaning against the bar at Babylon tonight having a laugh at Justin's expense.

`Can you imagine it Mikey, the kid thought I'd actually go for it, he doesn't know me as well as you do does he?'

Michael would smile and lean into his best friend. `Nobody knows you like I do Brian.'

And then Brian would pull Michael in with a kiss, then give that smile, the one he only lets Mikey see and say `always have and always will Mikey.'

Yeah, that's exactly how it would go. Michael knew he'd done the right thing. He just knew it.

*****

"I'm sorry Mr. Taylor but we don't have your reservation." 

Justin was rooting through his messenger bag, "check again, it should be under Taylor, today till Sunday. The Special Grand Package, I confirmed it this morning." He glanced up at Brian and could see the man was starting to get inpatient.

The young man behind the counter hit a few buttons on the computer, "Oh here it is. Yes, Confirmed this morning at 10:17 am, but it was cancelled at 2:05 pm this afternoon. Both times by Justin Taylor, the confirmation number was given at both times."

Justin stopped rooting through his bag and looked directly at the man, "that's impossible, I'm Justin Taylor and yes I confirmed at ten but I never cancelled."

"I'm sorry sir, but the confirmation number was provided." The man, his name tag read `Thomas' looked at both of them and shrugged, he had no answers for them.

Brian squeezed the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Is the fucking room still available?"

"No, sir, I'm sorry but it was re-booked within 10 minutes. I won't have anything available till Sunday." The man looked up and then quickly looked back down at the computer screen. The tall man was looking a bit angry and he really hated dealing with angry customers. 

"But I never cancelled it, there has to be some mistake." Justin's voice rose as he spoke.

"Justin just forget about it, let's just go the hell home and…"

"Excuse me Thomas." A voice with a slight British accent came from behind Brian and Justin. They both turned and eyed the older man who had spoken. As tall as Brian, he gave off an air of class and dignity, they could both tell by the way Thomas had come to attention the minute the man had spoken that this was someone in authority here at the hotel.

The man looked back and forth between Justin and Brian. "Martin DeLong, Manager of The Grand; please excuse me for interrupting but if I could…" he nodded towards Thomas and both Brian and Justin shrugged, figuring it couldn't hurt at this point.

The man stepped up between the two men and spoke very quietly to Thomas; they couldn't make out what he said.

The man waited as Thomas nodded and hit a few more buttons on the computer. He handed something to the manager. The manager looked to his right and raised his arm; within seconds an attendant was there, "Heather if you could please take Mr. Taylor and Mr. Kinney to Penthouse 2C please. With a smile he handed two card keys to the young attendant. Smiling he turned back to Justin and Brian, he spoke again in the same quiet voice, "excuse us for any inconvenience. You are in Penthouse 2C, Heather will show you to your rooms. Please have a pleasant stay with us here at The Grand."

Justin started to interrupt, "but I didn't…"

Brian placed his hand on Justin's arm and nodded at the man. "Thank you very much Martin."

Martin nodded and watched as the two men moved off towards the elevators.

Thomas looked up and started to speak, but his employer cut him off.

"Thomas never, I repeat never say no, we check over everything first and try to come up with the best solution for everyone understand?"

"Yes Mr. DeLong."

"And Thomas please study your Who's Who of Pittsburgh, you just told the CEO of Kinnetic, the fastest rising advertising agency Pittsburgh has ever seen AND the artist who painted that lovely painting hanging right over there," he pointed to a very large and colorful painting set over the large fireplace in the lobby, "that we didn't have a room for them. That does not happen on my watch."

*****

Brian moved into the room and set the small suitcase down next to the large suede sectional sofa that took up quite a bit of space in the large room. Even with the large entertainment area and bar area the room still had a lot of open spaces. Brian then looked back at Justin.

"Jesus Fucking Christ Brian."

Brian smiled at the look on Justin's face. He knew perfectly well that Justin had been raised in a country club atmosphere, he knew that the kid had seen many examples of wealth many times over in his life, hell, he'd stayed at Brett Keller's `estate' in LA. He'd been invited to many benefactors home in New York during his tenure there, but he could still, even after everything that the damn kid has been through, he could still react with this genuine innocence and amazement at the opulence that surrounded him.

"You know if you're going to stand there with your mouth hanging open at least drop to your knees and suck me off, that way we won't waste it."

"But just look at this place Brian, it's huge."

Brian laughed as he watched the blond move off to inspect other parts of the penthouse they'd been lucky enough to have for this weekend. Grabbing the suitcase Brian headed towards two large double doors at one end of the room, opening the doors he whistled. Laying the suitcase on its side on the bed he opened the zipper and eyes the contents. One set of clean clothes for each of them took up very little space; most of it was taken up with various sex toys. Picking up a large tube of lube and an entire box of condoms he laughed. 

"Fuck! Brian this Jacuzzi is as big as the pool at Britin."

Leaving the bedroom Brian moved up behind him, placing his arms around Justin's waist he whispered in his ear, "Wait until you see the bedroom Sunshine."

Justin started to pull away, Brian knew he was headed off to check out the bedroom but he had other things on his mind at the moment, he pushed Justin's body up against the bathroom door. "Who did you tell?" 

Justin slid his hands down the back of Brian's pants but his eyes were still roaming over the room behind them. "Tell what?"

Brian moved his head till he blocked Justin's eye sight; he then placed a finger under Justin's chin directing him to only see Brian. "Who did you mention your weekend get-away too?"

Brian stared deeply into the blue eyes in-front of him; he couldn't resist taking a small taste.

Justin couldn't speak for a few seconds, Brian's lips and his tongue had suddenly gotten in the way. When he could finally speak Brian realized that Justin had already forgotten what he asked him. "Who. Did. You. Tell. About. This. Weekend?"

"No one, ah, just Cynthia, she made the original reservation, oh…and Emmett."

Brian shook his head as his hands headed south. "So everyone knows."

Justin shook his head, "I told him not to tell anyone."

"And that always works so well with Emmett. You can guarantee that everyone on Liberty Avenue knows by now."

Justin laughed, "Oh come on Brian, I know that you think the world revolves around you but come on, you really think someone cancelled our plans on purpose. You just don't think that someone, probably Thomas made a stupid mistake, that's all. I mean the manager fixed it because he knew it was their mistake."

"I don't believe in mistakes."

"I thought it was love you didn't believe in?" Justin smirked. He had almost all of Brian's shirt buttons undone.

Brian moved his arms back so that Justin could slide his shirt off. "Don't even go there Sunshine. And the manager fixed it because he either recognized us or maybe it was just you."

Justin looked baffled, "why would he recognize me?"

"Dark Mist is hanging over the fireplace in the lobby, you didn't notice it?" Brian couldn't believe this kid sometimes. He paints a pretty picture and then forgets all about it.

"Oh I sold that last year, I actually forgot about it." He grabbed the tab on Brian's zipper and slowly lowered it.

Brian smiled, "Unbelievable." He took Justin's hand and moved it to his cock. "Did you forget about this?"

Justin pressed his lips against Brian's. "Never."

*****

"Michael it's late, I'm ready to go, and they obviously aren't coming, so let's go." Ben tried to cajole his husband into leaving; they'd been here at Babylon for over two hours already, he did have fun but he was tired and was more than ready to go home.

Michael shook his head, "Brian will be here, its Friday night where else would he be."

"Home with his partner," Ben mumbled.

"What, what did you say?" Michael turned and looked up at his husband. 

Before Ben could repeat what he said Emmett ran up and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Well well, will you look who's here, howdy boys, how's it going tonight?"

Ben smiled at the other man, "Hi Emmett, you're just in time we're getting ready to leave."

"No we're waiting for Brian." Michael snapped at him, "I told you he would be here."

Emmett jerked his head back and forth between the two men. "Brian. Why would you be waiting for Brian?"

"Once again Brian told Michael to meet him here and once again he's a no show." Ben said.

"But Michael sweetie, you know Brian's not coming to Babylon; I told you he and Justin had plans this weekend. They're at the Pittsburgh Grand just fucking their little ole hearts out, why would you think he was coming?"

Michael shook his head, "I told you Emmett Brian wasn't going to go in for some romantic weekend bullshit. It's just not him. I tried to warn you. He'll be walking through the door any minute now. You'll see."

Emmett looked at Ben with sad eyes, poor sweet Ben; having to listen to this crap day in and day out, how did he do it Emmett wondered. 

"Honey they're at the hotel as we speak."

Michael's head was shaking again, "No fucking way. That's impossible."

"No, it's not." Emmett snapped he was really getting tired of this.

Michael thrust his nose into Emmett's face. "Yes it is, because I cancelled their fucking reservations."

"WHAT??" Both Emmett and Ben yelled at the same time.

Michael looked at them both like they were idiots. "Brian Kinney is not going to spend some weekend locked up in some corny hetero-fantasy just because Justin wanted to do it."

Ben was clearly pissed. "That's not your decision to make Michael, its Brian and Justin's, what the hell is the matter with you."

Michael smiled up at his husband. "Ben its okay, Brian will thank me, trust me, I know Brian and he wouldn't have wanted anything like that."

"Michael I hate to be the one to tell you this…wait, no I'm not. But it's a done deal. I have a friend who works in housekeeping, Brian and Justin checked in at six-thirty tonight. I had a bottle of cheap champagne sent to their room." Emmett had to shout to be heard over the music. "So whatever you're telling yourself about Brian Kinney I think you need to re-think it."

Ben looked down at his husband he started to say something then seemed to lose track of his thoughts. Finally he just shook his head, turned and walked away.

"Ben wait, trust me, I know Brian, he wouldn't…" That was all Ben heard, and he sure as hell didn't want to hear anything more.

******

Brian slid the loft door closed without removing his lips from Justin's. Dropping the suitcase as their feet he pulled their hips together and pushed his cock against the hard ridge of Justin's.

Justin laughed, "Brian we just spent two and a-half days fucking, sucking and other sundry things that one human can do to another. Didn't you get enough?"

Brian snorted. "You know damn well my thoughts on getting enough. What's the matter Sunshine, can't keep up?"

Justin laughed, "Bring it on old man, bring it on."

They had been slowly making their way a cross the room, they both knew they were headed to the bedroom, pushing and nipping at each other they made it as far as the end of the sofa.

"Oh shit look." Those words had Brian looking up to see what had caught Justin's attention. His eyes traveled to the blinking red light on the answering machine. It was flashing at top speed, telling them that there were too many messages to count waiting for them. "Fuck."

Justin snorted, "How many of them do you think are from Mikey?" 

Brian straightened up and stepped back from Justin. "Probably all of them. Shit!"

Justin moved up behind him and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Now aren't you glad I kidnapped you, took you away from all this shit." 

Brian snorted. "But it's here waiting for us when we got home, you can only run so far Sonny Boy."

"True." Justin kissed his cheek and almost like an after-thought he ran his tongue down Brian's neck. "You check the messages, and then join me in the bedroom, okay."

He felt Justin pull away and took a seat on the end of the sofa, bracing himself he hit `play'.

`Beep'

"Brian, Brian are you there, it's Michael, but you know that, because…I mean you'd recognize my voice right, well, anyway, we're still up for Babylon tonight right, see you there okay. Talk to you later, love you."

`Beep'

"Brian, it's Michael again, we're getting ready to leave for Babylon, I tried your cell you asshole, why aren't you answering? Well I guess I'll see you in a little while, miss you. See ya."

`Beep'

"Briiiaaan…"

And it went on for seven more messages. Michael bitching and moaning because Brian was ignoring him, and where the fuck was he? Same shit on and on.

On Saturday it was Lindsey's turn, eleven messages running into Sunday asking Brian to call her because Gus wanted to play ice hockey and Lindsey thought it was too dangerous, Mel thought it was a great idea, but Lindsey wasn't sure, could he call her back as soon as possible, the permission slip had to be in by next Monday, not this Monday, but next Monday. On more than a few he could hear Melanie yelling in the background that it was none of the fuckers business if Gus played hockey or not.

Sunday morning, Jennifer left one message to have Justin call about arranging a family dinner for Molly's birthday next month; Daphne left a brief `call me back' message. And then Debbie left five messages asking Brian if he knew where the hell Michael was, he wasn't answering her calls or messages, and in classic Debbie speak "what the fuck is going on with my kid you asshole." 

Brian sighed. He wondered if he was reaching that proverbial last nerve that people talked about. There was a vibration getting stronger and stronger right behind both ears. Okay, he would admit it, for many years he let these people walk all over him because he felt that to stop it in any way would cost him his family. But it was really getting on his nerves. Michael and all this shit with Justin. Justin had made him promise not to say anything to Michael about the snide remarks but it was starting to really piss him off, and since Ted had mentioned it, it was apparently pissing others off too. Why couldn't they understand he wasn't Michael's fucking babysitter.

`Beep'

"Baby, this is Emmett, just calling to see how your weekend went. Just wondering if anything interesting happened? Give me a call."

`Beep'

`Brian, where the hell are you? Why the fuck is no one calling me back, first Michael, now you. And I can't reach Sunshine either, what the fuck is going on. Well, anyway this is Deb, family dinner Sunday night, Ben says he has something to say to the family, so get your dick out of whatever ass you are in and have it here by six. You hear me. Oh yeah, bring Sunshine, I can't reach his cell phone either. Where the fuck are you two? Love you."

He felt a body slump down next to his. "It's four-thirty; we have enough time for one fuck if you're still up for it."

Brian sighed. Turning his head he looked into the eyes of the only member of this fucked up family that he even wanted to see tonight. "Can't we just pretend that we got home late and didn't get the messages until the dinner was over?"

Justin snorted, "If it was my mom or Daphne we could get away it, but this is Debbie, no way. We'd hear about it forever."

Silence filled the loft for a few minutes.

"Justin."

He felt Justin snuggled down deeper next to him. "If Michael says one thing tonight I am going to say something."

Justin shook his head, "no Brian."

Brian sat up, "Bullshit, this has gone on far too long, I know I promised you not to get involved but I'm gonna have to have to break my promise, I don't even think it's fair of you to make me promise. I'm not going to let him get away with this shit any longer."

Justin placed his fingers on Brian's face and turned him till they were eye to eye. "I made a promise to myself a long time ago Brian."

"What, never to stand up for yourself when it comes to Michael, I don't get that Justin, anyone else you would be in their face, but you won't say anything, you won't allow me to say anything; why the fuck not?"

"I made a promise never to put myself between you and Michael. He's your best friend and you need him."

Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Justin actually believe that Brian needed Michael more than he needed Justin? Maybe once, but not anymore, not in a long time. Now days it was Justin who Brian put first, Justin and Gus. He thought that Justin had understood that.

"At one time that would have been true Sonny Boy," Brian placed his arm around Justin and pulled him as close as he could. "But not in a long time. Since the bombing Justin you've been my best friend. It doesn't matter where you live, who you're with. You're my best friend. I love Michael, yes, that's true, but he's not my best friend not anymore. Justin pushed his face against Brian's neck. He felt a shudder from the younger man. He smiled. "Allergies?"

All he got was a nod from the blond. "So, if he starts his shit tonight I'm allowed to say something?"

Justin leaned back and smiled. "No."

Brian started to argue back, when Justin cut him off with a kiss.

"But I will say something. Okay? Just let me handle it." Justin told him.

The Old Brian, the one who hadn't learned to fight for his own wants and needs because Justin hadn't taught him yet would have fought and argued about it. Hell, who was he kidding, Old Brian wouldn't have said or done a damn thing, he would have told both of them to fuck off and headed to the baths. But he wasn't the Old Brian; he wasn't Mikey's Brian anymore. He was the new and improved Brian, the new grown up version. He was Justin's Brian's. He thought about it for a moment and realized maybe Justin was the better one to handle Michael. The only one. Maybe he should be pitying Michael. Nah, he deserves whatever he gets.

*****

"And why are we having a family dinner again? Didn't we just do this last weekend?" Ted, taking a seat next to Blake asked the question to the room in general.

Debbie shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me, I haven't heard from that damn kid of mine for two days, he won't even return my phone calls. Yesterday Ben finally called me and practically ordered me to have a family dinner, so here we are. And if only he and my son were here we could fucking eat?"

Emmett came around the table and leaned his arms a cross Brian and Justin's shoulders, "So tell us, did anything interesting happen this weekend?"

Brian pushed him off and turned and looked at him, "First you tell us who the fuck you told about Justin's plans?"

"Moi?" Emmett asked laying both hands on his chest. "Now why do you think I told anyone, Justin told me it was a secret?"

Brian snorted. "Can the theatrics Honeycutt. Who did you tell?"

Emmett headed around the table taking his seat again he looked at everyone as they looked at him.

Ted shook his head, "What did you do Em?"

Emmett's bottom lip stuck out, his eyes were practically popping out of his head. He crossed his hands over his heart again. "It wasn't my fault Brian, I swear had no idea he would do what he did. Justin you understand don't you? I mean I never imaged that he would do anything. This isn't my fault."

Debbie eyed her boys and knew something was up. "What the fuck is going on now? Who had secret plans?"

Carl moved up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Debbie just calm down, you don't even know what's going on yet."

Justin laughed at Emmett, "just tell us who you told, we'll discuss your Oscar performance later. Who was it?"

"Did something happen this weekend?" Ted asked looking back and forth between his boss and his best friend. He reached over and took Blake's hand, having Blake with him somehow made the drama that went on in this family so much more bearable.

The front door opened and Ben and Michael came in, well, it looked more like Ben was pushing Michael into the house.

Debbie moved around the table and screeched, "Baby." She wrapped her arms around him then stepped back, suddenly a hand came up and slapped the side of his head, "where the fuck have you been, I haven't seen you in days. You can't even call your fucking mother?"

"Maaaaw."

"Don't you Maw me, what the hell is going on, I swear if you're in trouble and haven't come and told me about it…"

"Debbie, if you could please sit down Michael has something he needs to say to the family." Ben spoke from behind his husband.

Debbie started screeching again, "What the fuck is going…" 

"Deb!" Ben yelled. Deb abruptly shut up; he went on in a much quieter tone. "If you could please sit down Michael will tell everyone what's going on."

Debbie quietly took her seat at the table and waited with the rest of the family. She was glad when Carl reached over and took her hand, when he placed his hand on her shoulder she leaned into it. Whatever was going on was not going to be good news and once again it seemed her son was smack dab in the middle of it.

Ben placed his hand on Michael shoulder. "Michael you have the floor."

"This is bullshit!" Michael yelled and turned to make his way to the door, but his large husband was in the way.

"Michael."

Michael merely stood there and glared at his husband.

"Alright, fine, I'll start." Ben said turning Michael back around to face the room. Ben looked at the family sitting around the table and cleared his throat. "Michael owes Justin an apology. And Brian."

"I told you Brian won't care…" Michael started to speak but his husband cut him off again.

"Michael found out about your plans this weekend Justin, and he decided that it was alright for him to play God and interfere in those plans."

"What plans?" Debbie questioned.

Justin dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

Brian stood up, "Backyard Michael now."

Justin raised his head, "Brian I told you I can handle it."

"Not anymore Sunshine, it's out of your hands. This bullshit has gone on long enough."

"No Brian, they were my plans, I'll handle it. Justin looked into Brian's eyes and tried to make his partner realize that he needed to handle this himself. He didn't know what Brian saw but the older man nodded and returned to his sit, his back to Michael, Ben and Justin.

Justin turned and looked at Michael, he wasn't expecting the angry look he found there, petulant yes, but angry, what the fuck did the man have to be angry about? A voice broke into his thoughts.

"Justin I am so sorry." But it wasn't Michael who spoke.

Justin shook his head, "Ben it's not your place to apologize, you didn't do it, Michael did."

"Michael did what, what the hell is going on?" Debbie snapped, Carl patted her shoulder and told her to wait but being Deb she couldn't. "If this has to do with my son I deserve to know."

Ben shook his head, "No, you don't Deb. Michael is the one who screwed up, he's the one that has to take the punishment."

"What punishment, if he screwed up then we should know what he did so we can help him." Debbie wasn't going to let it go, everyone at the table knew this. So Justin decided to let everyone know what had happened that weekend. But first he made everyone take their seat again. If they were going to discuss this in front of the family then they would do it sitting down.

He waited till everyone was seated and he began.

"Michael found out that I made plans for Brian and myself this weekend and he decided all on his own that we didn't need those plans and he cancelled them. Do I have it right Michael?" Justin's smile remained on his face but it went nowhere near his eyes. No one would mistake this smile for one of his sunshine smiles. "You decided that you had a say in how Brian and I live our lives, is that it? Was there something wrong with our plans; was there something we didn't know about that you felt it was alright for you to change them?"

Michael said nothing. He kept staring at Brian as if waiting for Brian to stop what was going on, but the man just continued to sit at the table; he never turned to even watch what was happening right in-front of him, he kept his eyes on Justin the entire time.

"Brian…"

Justin stopped Michael's words immediately. "Brian has nothing to do with this; Brian didn't even know what my plans were till the last minute. This isn't Brian's problem Michael. This is between you and me."

Ben started to say something but Justin cut him off with a wave of his hand. "So let's hear it Michael, why did you feel you could cancel our reservations?"

Michael pulled his lips into thin white lines; you could tell by the look on the man's face that he was ready to burst. He sat slumped down in his chair looking like a petulant child who clearly was used to getting his own way.

"Do you have something to say Michael?" Justin asked. Justin almost jerked himself backwards as Michael suddenly threw himself forward in his chair, but caught himself at the last second. He did notice that both Debbie and Emmett jumped at the movement.

"Because the Brian Kinney that I know isn't into that kind of bullshit, there's no way he would have put up with that romantic crap." Spittle flew from Michael's mouth as he spoke.

Calmly reaching for his napkin Justin wiped his face. "Bullshit huh, crap? Where the fuck do you think Brian spent this weekend Michael?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't at any stupid weekend get-away." Michael snapped.

"WE spent the weekend at the Pittsburgh Grand Michael. As a matter of fact because of you trying to fuck up our plans we received an upgrade and spent the weekend in one of their new Penthouses." He stuttered for a moment over the plural of penthouse and he saw Brian smile out of the corner of his eye. So he kicked him under the table, which only made the smile bigger.

"Ooooh, a penthouse," Emmett exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Was there one of those huge whirlpool tubs?"

"The fuck he did." Michael screeched.

"Michael!" Ben barked.

Justin raised his hand, "its okay Ben. I got it. And yes, Em, there was a whirlpool tub, and a Jacuzzi, and one of those rain forest shower heads with multiply heads, it was great. Brian and I loved it."

"Bullshit. Brian probably hated every minute of it, I don't know what you did that forced him to do it, but…"

Brian couldn't stop himself. "Jesus Christ Michael, would you listen to yourself, I fucked him in every square inch of that place, why wouldn't I have gone?"

"Cause you don't believe in that shit Brian, you never have. But ever since Justin came back from New York you've been acting like some kind of…couple or something."

Brian laughed, but almost every person at the table recognized it for what it was. Brian was pissed. "I am a part of a couple. And that couple is made up of Justin and me. You're not part of it, so you shouldn't have any say in what we do or where we go."

Astonishment showed on Michael's face. "See, see that's what I mean, this isn't you. You're not yourself. The Brian Kinney I know and love wouldn't admit to being in a relationship let alone going on some stupid romantic weekend trips. He'd be out fucking and sucking everything he could get his hands on."

Justin tried to take control of the conversation again, he knew that if Brian didn't settle down things would be said that he would later regret and then nothing would get resolved. "But you told him that he's too old to do that, remember Michael. Standing in your very own living room before I went to New York you told Brian that he couldn't be that Brian anymore. And now that he's not you're still not satisfied. What the hell do you want Michael?"

Everyone at the table stared at Michael. They sat and watched as he tried to come up with an explanation and couldn't.

"Why the fuck couldn't you have stayed in New York, everything was fine then. Brian worked all the time, and if he wasn't working he was with Gus or with me. Brian was fine without you."

"Michael, you do realize that every other weekend trip was spent in New York with Justin don't you?" Ted tried to be the voice of reason as he usually was. "Brian was never WITHOUT Justin."

Brian shook his head, "I told him, but he didn't want to listen." 

"But it's not you, you don't chase after guys. You told me that time and time again. Why would you chase him to New York?"

Brian leaned back in his chair, he slid one hand under the table and grasp Justin's leg. Everyone but Michael noticed Justin slide his hand under the table too.

"I was 18 and stupid." Brian told him with a smirk.

"Michael we all say things we don't really mean when we're young. But as we grow up we come to realize it's all just teenage bullshit." Carl tried to make the younger man understand.

Michael promptly shook his head, "No, not Brian, he always tells the truth. No matter…"

"Bullshit."

Every eye turned to Brian. "I spent many years lying to myself and anyone who would listen. I lied so that no one would realize what a big fucking coward I was."

"Brian." Justin gave the hand on his leg a squeeze.

"No, Justin, I have to say this. Michael has to hear it." Brian sat up and looked at Michael.

"I was a coward. I was too fucking scared to take a chance and let anyone get close to me. I lied. And you bought it because you thought it was the only way to hang on to me. And I needed you to hang on, just as you needed me. But we were children then Michael; we didn't have anyone but your mom, and occasionally Vic. We hid from the world in this tiny little bubble with only the four of us. But it's not the four of us anymore. Emmett and Ted came into our lives, the girls were there, then Gus, others have come in and out. David, Drew, Hunter, Jennifer, Daphne, Blake, Ben and JR. Vic might be gone but he was part of us, your mom even has Carl. That's the way it's supposed to be. And I believed for a long time that I was meant to be alone, so I fought everyone and everything so that I didn't have to grow up, and you fought alongside of me. But we don't need that any more Michael. I never expected it, but I found someone, someone who gives me everything I need, someone who is there for me no matter what. He fought long and hard to prove to me that I not only wanted him, but that I needed him too. Justin, I didn't even realize it but I needed him. You and I, we both have partners now. We have full satisfying lives that aren't always connected anymore, not like they were. And I'm going to tell you right here, right now; I'm not going back to that lonely, unsatisfying time in my life just to make you happy. If you can't except that Justin is my partner then you're not the friend I thought you were. And if you're not then I don't want you in my life. And I especially don't want you anywhere near Justin, because frankly, he doesn't deserve this shit. Never has, never will. So just get the fuck over your little teenage tantrums and either get on with your life or get the fuck out of mine. You hear me?"

The minute he stopped talking he turned back to Justin. He kept his eyes on Justin.

Michael sat there, mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe that Brian had just said those things to him. Him, his best friend; what the hell was going on? Brian wouldn't even look at him now.

Justin decided it was time to get everyone's attention back on him. He wanted to give Brian time to collect himself. "Michael how would you feel if I canceled your plans, plans that you and Ben had made; if I had butted my nose into your personal life?"

"But Ben and I like stuff like that, we like the romantic stuff." Michael stammered; he was still feeling the pain from Brian's words.

"So do I; so Brian does it to make me happy. That's what couples do. We just don't like to publicize it to the rest of the world. We shouldn't have to. You want to tell everyone in your world about your private life than go for it. But understand this, Brian and I choose what we want to do in our life. And what we do is our business, not yours just because you're Brian's friend. This is our life, not yours. But that's not what I asked you. I asked you what would you do if I canceled plans that you had for Ben, if I went behind your back and sabotaged your plans, how would you feel?"

Michael slumped down into his chair. Shit, it finally hit him what he'd done. He'd stuck his nose into Brian's personal business and tried to fuck it up. FUCK!! He would have flipped if someone had done that to him.

"Iwouldhavebeenpissed."

"What? I couldn't make that out?" Justin questioned.

"God. I fucked up, I'm sorry. I keep thinking that I know Brian better than anyone else and I don't. I'm sorry. It's just hard to let go of some things. Know what I mean?" Michael looked up at Justin with a pleading look. "I'm so sorry Justin I don't know what I was thinking."

Justin smiled. He knew that Michael wasn't the smartest tool in the box, but he wasn't the dumbest either. He knew what this was. This was Mikey understanding that he'd crossed the line and had to suck up if he wanted to get back in Brian's good graces. This was just one of the many faces that Michael Novotny showed the world. This was "little Boy" Michael, the Michael who knew how to cower and how to look contrite to get forgiveness for his fuck-ups. He wondered if it got crowded in Michael's head, Whiny Mikey, Manipulating Michael, Snobby Michael, Pouty Mikey, Writer Michael, Big Hearted Michael he wondered how many more Michael/Mikey's there were. He turned and looked at Brian, he could see something in Brian's eyes, and he suddenly realized that Brian knew all about the multiply Michael's too; he knew what was really going on here. He smiled back at Brian.

Brian knew his friend. Michael wasn't upset that he had fucked up; he was upset that he'd been caught. He knew this and understood it, but the good news was he knew that Justin knew this too. He smiled and squeezed Justin's hand again, leaning in he lightly kissed him on the lips.

They both sat back and relaxed, everything was okay, well until the next crisis cropped up, but hell, they could handle it. They could do anything; together.

"Deb, weren't we invited here for dinner?" Brian asked. 

"SHIT...FUCK! My lasagna." Debbie jumped up and ran to try and save her meal, most of the family right behind her.

Brian laughed as he watched his fucked up family. His eyes were on the chaos surrounding the oven; he wasn't watching the two men left sitting at the table with him. He didn't notice the look of hate that Michael threw Justin's way, nor did he see the relaxed smile that Justin gave Michael.

Justin reached down and picked up his wine glass, lifting it towards Michael his smile grew. Go for it Michael, Justin thought, keep digging your own grave. Taking a small sip he turning back towards Brian and leaning over he whispered in his lover's ear, a whisper but it was still loud enough for Michael to hear from his side of the table.

"As soon as we're done here I'm going to fuck you, long and hard and all night long."

Michael waited for Brian to laugh or tell him to fuck off, but he didn't, he just smiled and rubbed his ear against Justin's lips.

The End


End file.
